Dear Dr Hodgins
by PurpleandBlackPandas
Summary: Love, Dr. Addy.


_**Dear Dr. Hodgins: **_

**A.N.: I must say I really missed the mark with this one. It was supposed to be really good, and then I had deadlines and schoolwork, and basically, it sucks. But. I have kinda the story of Zack's death. Hope you guys like it anyway:)**

2012-02-16

Dear Dr. Hodgins,

I don't know where I am. It's a room, closed door, no windows, but furnished to my needs. There is no food, but I find myself not needing it. There is a television, but instead of Firefly or Star Trek, there is only a channel of you. You, or Angela, or Dr. Brennan, or my family. The clicker switches from person to person.

I've decided this is the best way to communicate with you. I've found that, if I walk through the door of this room, I'm at my grave. As if I'm tied to the place. It's not very logical and goes against all science, but so does all of this.

Even if I don't use this to communicate, at least I will have something to keep me sane. I've discovered that there are gaps in my memory. Maybe this will keep them from worsening.

2012-03-02

Dear Dr. Hodgins,

The way you are acting is unhealthy. You are not eating near the correct amount a person should each day, and I haven't seen you sleep more than an hour at a time since I slept in your garage.

Remember when I used to wake up screaming so loud the neighbors would call and ask what was happening? Right before I blew up my hands? I'd have nightmare that the M-.. Gormogon had killed you, and Angela, everyone. I'd be so scared that I wouldn't stop screaming until you came in to make me "shut up" and I'd see you alive.

It wasn't a logical nightmare. The Gormogon killed with an agenda. He only wanted to finish his Silver Skeleton, not hurt you, or anyone else. Not until you got into his way.

2012-03-25

Dear Dr. Hodgins,

Your health looks much worse now. Why? I'd been gone for so long. You'd had time to grieve before I was even dead. That's wahat I heard Sweets telling Angela, at least. They are all as concerned as I am. They've watched you much more adamently than I have.

Soon you'll be right where I am, if you keep this up.

Wait... That's what you want, isn't it? Hodgins, I'm sure if losing me, someone I've heard Cam say she hates several times, losing someone like you would cause the Jeffersonian much more emotional pain.

I've discovered that if I focus on memories, it keeps me from losing some. As a result, I've been 'living' in my past. I remember when I was living in the mental facility, that there was a girl. She appeared to be 12, maybe 13. I can't recall her name, but I believe it started with an E. She had paranoid schizophrenia. I remember she was terrified of everyone, and was convinced that the corruption in the government wuold be the cause of her death. She'd reminded me of you.

But, that's not the point. She was terrified of everyone, and yet still spoke to me in an manor I assume friends would. E had been my first friend, post-you.

2012-04-04

Dear Dr. Hodgins,

I never murdered that man. I couldn't. I only told where he was. You know that, right? You have to know that.

I'm not used to this. There's no one here. I can't recall the last time I remained silent for so long.

Jack, stop. You are going to die, shoudl you keep this up. It's not healthy. Please stop. For Angela, or for Michael at least.

That day I was murdered. It was different. It felt different. It isn't rational, but the air felt odd. Almost weighed down. E had been there. E... Eve! That was her name. She met me in the art room, as she did every morning. She wasn't allowed in my ward (or any other ward), so it was easist for her to meet me there, as it was between our wards.

Remember that day when you said I was your best friend? You told me "Zack, you're my best friend, right?" I had nodded, nervous. But you had only gone on about Angela. It seems unimportant, meaningless encounter. It should have been. It was the first time you said it, see?

I was thinking about that the whole time it happened. I held Eve's hand tight, once the attack was over, and there was nothing to do but die, really. That was what was on my mind, my last thought.

He didn't look like the ones we caught. He looked innocent. I wasn't ready. He stabbed Eve and I without a second thought.

I deserved it, Jack. Another person's life ended because of me. Two, now. It was my fault. I'm sorry.

I have to go now. I'm leaving this place. I don't know where I'm going, but maybe it'll be okay. I love you all, you know.

Love,

Dr. Addy.

2012-04-24

Dear Dr. Addy,

We got'cha, bro.

Love,

Dr. Hodgins.


End file.
